ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
MTV Video Music Awards
The MTV Video Music Awards, also referred to as, the VMA's, were established at the end of the summer of 1984, by MTV, to celebrate the top music videos of the year. Originally beginning as an alternative to the Grammy Award Ceremony, the MTV Video Music Awards, have become a respected pop-culture award ceremony in its own right, and have often been called the "Oscars for youth". An acknowledgment of the awards ceremony's ability to draw millions of youth from kids to young-adults each year. MTV Video Music Awards have since become a coveted award, they are presented annually, and broadcasted live on MTV. 2009 MTV Video Music Awards Award show The 2009 MTV Video Music Awards took place on September 13, 2009, at Radio City Music Hall in New York City, honoring the best music videos from June 19, 2008, to June 29, 2009. Comedian Russell Brand hosted the event for the second time in a row. The awards were held a few months after Michael Jackson died. The VMAs dedicated the night to Jackson with a retro-music video montage as a tribute. Madonna opened the show with a speech about Jackson. Janet Jackson made an appearance at the VMAs to pay musical tribute to her late brother and honor his career. For the finale of the show, they showed the trailer of Michael Jackson's This Is It. Lady Gaga had a total of 9 nominations that night, making her the leading nominee, along with Beyoncé. Her nominations were "Video of the Year," "Best Pop Video," "Best Female Video," and "Best New Artist," for "Poker Face", and "Best Art Direction," "Best Special Effects," "Best Direction," "Best Editing," and "Best Cinematography" for "Paparazzi." The creative direction for the night was done by Matt Williams, choreography by Laurieann Gibson, and styling by Nicola Formichetti. Her dancers included Asiel Hardison, Sloan-Taylor Rabinor, Ian McKenzie, Mark Kanemura and David Lei Brandt, among others. Red carpet Lady Gagaarrived on the red carpet wearing a black dress, neck brace, top hat, and a Phantom of the Opera-esque mask. Her date was Kermit the Frog. Prior to entering the event, she was interviewed by Sway from MTV. Arriving3.jpg Arriving2.jpg Arriving1.jpg lady-gaga-vma.jpg lady-gaga-vma-red-carpet-outfit-lrg.png gaga-vma-5.jpg :Lady Gaga: Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, Feather Neck Brace and Ring by Keko Hainswheeler,Hat by Le Tour de Force, Mask by House of Blueeyes, Hair by Peter Savic, Makeup by Kabuki Performance Pete Wentz and Gabe Saporta introduced Lady Gaga to the crowd before she performed. She wore the Haus of Gaga Bleeding Bodysuit and mask by Keko Hainswheeler. Lady Gaga has often remarked that this performance was inspired by a Frida Kahlo self-portrait, the death of Princess Diana, and the public's fascination with the demise of the celebrity. ;Set list #Intro/"Poker Face" #"Paparazzi" (VMA Version) PerformingVMA2009 3.jpg PerformingVMA2009 2.jpg PerformingVMA2009 4.jpg Lady-GaGa-MTV-VMA-2009-lady-gaga-8167194-550-789.jpg PerformingVMA2009 1.jpg 30454_134517073235223_112280945458836_239069_8190637_n.jpg :Lady Gaga: Bodysuit by Haus of Gaga, Mask by Keko Hainswheeler :Dancers: Outfits by Jaiden rVa James Best New Artist Lady Gagawas presented the award for Best New Artist by Eminem and Tracy Morgan. Her red lace outfit was meant to be a continuation of her performance, with the red lace meant to be symbolic for the eternal martyrdom of fame. Award Acceptance 2009.jpg Award Acceptance 2009 2.jpg Backstage and audience Lady Gaga was seen backstage and in the audience throughout the show. She sat behind Beyoncé, next to her manager Troy Carter, and in front of Perez Hilton. She posed bacstage with Kanye West and Amber Rose. After accepting the award for Best New Artist, she wore a Jean Paul Gaultier gown and headpiece by Philip Treacy. VMA Audience 2009 002.jpg VMA Audience 2009 001.jpg Bird's Nest 2.jpg Bird's Nest 1.jpg VMA Backstage 2009 003.jpg VMA Backstage 2009 002.jpg VMA Backstage 2009 001.jpg :Lady Gaga: Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, Headpiece by Philip Treacy Press room Lady Gaga posed in the press room after the awards ceremony with her moonman. MTV Pressroom 2009.jpg MTV Pressroom 2009 2.jpg :Lady Gaga: Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, Shoes by Viktor & Rolf VMA afterparty Lady Gaga attended a VMA afterparty at Avenue with Lady Starlight, Mark Kanemura, Asiel Hardison, and Perez Hilton. Afterparty VMA 1.jpg Afterparty VMA 2.jpg 9-13-09 MTV VMA After Party 003.jpg :Lady Gaga: Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, Headdress by Alex Noble 2010 MTV Video Music Awards Award show The 2010 MTV Video Music Awards took place on September 12, 2010, at Nokia Theatre in Los Angeles, honoring the best music videos from the previous year. Chelsea Handler hosted the event, the first woman in sixteen years—since the 1994 MTV Video Music Awards—to do so. On August 3, 2010, the nominations were released and raised headlines all over the world as Gaga has been nominated for a record breaking 13 awards, 18 including "Video Phone". She also broke another record by being the first female to have 2 different videos in the same category, with "Bad Romance" and "Telephone" for "Video of the Year". Her other nominations were "Best Collaboration" for Telephone and ' Video Phone,' "Best Choreography" for Bad Romance, Telephone, and Video Phone, "Best Female Video," "Best Pop Video," and "Best Art Direction" for Bad Romance and Video Phone, and "Best Dance Video," "Best Cinematography," "Best Direction," "Best Editing," and "Best Special Effects" for Bad Romance. She won eight of these ("Video of the Year," "Best Choreography," "Best Pop Video," "Best Dance Video," "Best Female Video," "Best Direction," and "Best Editing" for Bad Romance; "Best Collaboration" for Telephone.), a record for most female wins in single night. Although she was the major nominee of the night, she did not perform because she was too busy with The Monster Ball Tour to prepare a performance. Instead, she spent the night making fashion statements in support of the repeal for Don't Ask, Don't Tell. Her styling was done by Nicola Formichetti. White carpet Lady Gaga joined the cast of the VMA lineup in 2010, with an entourage consisting of former soldiers discharged from service, due to "Don't Ask, Don't Tell", a policy of the United States' military. This policy forbids gay and lesbian soldiers from being open about their sexuality. The guests included Katie Miller, David Hall, Stacy Vasquez, and Mike Almy. After the show, an e-mail was sent out to those who had signed up through her official website, and on the e-mail, it mentioned that Gaga is "asking fans to join her and SLDN (Servicemembers Legal Defense Network) in helping repeal the discriminatory policy. Since the inception of "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" in 1994, SLDN has been legally defending and fighting for the rights of the courageous service members unfairly discharged." While on the white carpet, she won the awards for "Best Dance Video", and "Best Collaboration" with "Bad Romance" and "Telephone", respectively. Gaga_Carpet_03.png Gaga_Carpet_06.png Gaga_Carpet_07.png Gaga_Carpet_09.jpg Gaga_Carpet_10.jpg Gaga_Carpet_12.jpg Gaga_Carpet_13.jpg Gaga_Carpet_17.jpg Gaga_Carpet_19.jpg Gaga_Carpet_20.jpg Lady Gaga MTV.jpg Gaga_Carpet_24.jpg :Lady Gaga: Dress by Alexander McQueen, Headpiece by Philip Treacy, Underskirt by Alex Noble, Hair by Sam McKnight, Make Up by Billy B Best Female Video Lady Gaga was presented the award for Best Female Video for "Bad Romance" by Ellen DeGeneres. She wore the same outfit as on the white carpet. Gaga_Female_Video_01.jpg Gaga_Female_Video_02.PNG Gaga_Female_Video_03.PNG Gaga_Female_Video_04.PNG Gaga_Female_Video_05.PNG Gaga_Female_Video_06.PNG Gaga_Female_Video_07.PNG Gaga_Female_Video_08.PNG Gaga_Female_Video_09.PNG Gaga_Female_Video_10.PNG Best Pop Video Lady Gaga was presented the award for Best Pop Video for "Bad Romance" by Chris Colfer, Jane Lynch, Cory Monteith and Amber Riley. Gaga_Pop_Video_01.jpg Gaga_Pop_Video_02.jpg Gaga_Pop_Video_03.jpg Gaga_Pop_Video_04.jpg Gaga_Pop_Video_05.png 9-12-10 MTV VMA Gaga Pop Video 009.jpg Gaga_Pop_Video_07.png Gaga_Pop_Video_08.png VMA 2010 Sketch.jpg :Lady Gaga: Dress by Giorgio Armani Video of the Year Lady Gaga was presented the award for Video of the Year for "Bad Romance" by Cher. She wore the infamous Meat Dress by Franc Fernandez. Gaga_Video_Year_01.PNG Gaga_Video_Year_02.PNG Gaga_Video_Year_03.PNG Gaga_Video_Year_04.PNG Gaga_Video_Year_05.PNG Gaga_Video_Year_06.PNG :Lady Gaga: Dress by Franc Fernandez Backstage and audience Lady Gaga, being the night's biggest honoree, sat in the front row. She sat in front of Drake and was seen talking to Jared Leto. her guests that were with her in the audience during the show varied from Lady Starlight, Justin Trantar, Katie Miller, David Hall, Stacy Vasquez, Mike Almy, RedOne, Troy Carter, Vincent Herbert, Perez Hilton and Laurieann Gibson. Lady Gaga posed backstage with Ellen DeGeneres, Nicola Formichetti, Perez Hilton, Justin Bieber, and Cher. 9-10-10 Gaga and Redone VMA 001.jpg Gaga & Lady Starlight.jpg Gaga & Jared Leto.jpg Gaga & Laurieann Gibson.jpg Gaga Backstage 03.png VMA Backstage 03.jpg VMA Backstage 04.jpg Gaga & Drake.jpg VMA Audience 01.jpg VMA Backstage 08.png Gaga Backstage 04.png VMA '10 02.jpg VMA '10 01.jpg Gaga Backstage 05.png Gaga Backstage 02.png Gaga Backstage 01.jpg VMA Backstage 10.jpg VMA Backstage 05.png VMA Backstage 06.png VMA Backstage 07.jpg VMA Backstage 08.jpg Press room Lady Gaga posed in the press room after the awards ceremony. She wore the Meat Dress by Franc Fernandez. Gaga_Press_Room_03.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_04.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_05.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_07.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_08.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_09.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_14.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_17.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_25.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_30.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_31.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_35.png 2011 MTV Video Music Awards Promotions Leading up to the 2011 MTV Video Music Awards, Lady Gaga created several promotional commercials. The fashion direction for the commericals were done by Nicola Formichetti and styling by Brandon Maxwell. Jazz Commercial The first three commercials release come from one recording where Lady Gaga is seen rehearsing Yoü and I with a Jazz band, during which she removes her jacket and bra. She also discusses what art means to her. VMA 2011 Jazz Promo 001.jpg VMA 2011 Jazz Promo 002.jpg VMA 2011 Promo Jazz 006.png VMA 2011 Promo Jazz 007.png VMA 2011 Jazz Promo 003.jpg VMA 2011 Jazz Promo 004.jpg VMA 2011 Promo Jazz 005.png VMA 2011 Promo Jazz 009.png VMA 2011 Promo Jazz 008.png VMA 2011 Promo Jazz 010.png :Lady Gaga: Suit by Salvatore Ferragamo, Sunglasses by Haus of Gaga sunglasses, Ring by China Town, Shoes by Underground, Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Make Up by Tara Savelo, Nails by Aya Fukuda Muse Factory This is the final commercial released for the MTV Video Music Awards featuring Lady Gaga as the main subject. It was premiered on August 18, 2011 during an episode of the Jersey Shore. this commercial features a remix of "Government Hooker" and "Heavy Metal Lover". Four scenes were recorded for this promotion. The video begins with a puddle of blood with "GAGA" being written in it, and Lady Gaga wearing fishnets, a Salvatore Ferragamo shirt, and Emmanuelle Khanh sunglasses courtesy of Elton John. She is seen with a lightning bolt shadow over her face, referencing the Lightning Eye make-up she wore during the promotion of "Just Dance", and throwing away cards, referencing a scene in the music video for "Poker Face". She leaves the room to change into a Norma Kamali bodysuit, and invites the viewers into her "Muse Factory." Inside the "Muse Factory" are a table with the message, "Born This Way in the USA", the Semi Precious Weapons, the Dirty Pearls, Lady Starlight, and Darian Darling. During this scene, Lady Gaga wears a Stéphane Rolland dress, Pleaser boots, and Stephen Jones mask. Lady Gaga starts dancing and crawling on the table. Intercut are scenes of all the attendees toasting and drinking. Lady Gaga is scene wearing Tripp NYC bustier, Guns and Roses bandana, and black lingerie from Victoria's Secret. 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 019.jpg|A 8-15-11_Eric_Johnson_018.jpg 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 017.jpg|B 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 001.jpg|C 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 027.jpg VMA 2011 Muse Factory 003.jpg|D 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 004.jpg 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 006.jpg A: Lady Gaga: Shirt by Salvatore Ferragamo, Sunglasses by Emmanuelle Khanh, Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Make up by Tara Savelo, Nails by Aya Fukuda B: Lady Gaga: Bodysuit by Norma Kamali, Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Make up by Tara Savelo, Nails by Aya Fukuda C: Lady Gaga: Dress by Stéphane Rolland, Boots by Pleaser, Mask by Stephen Jones, Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Make up by Tara Savelo, Nails by Aya Fukuda D: Lady Gaga: Bustier by Tripp NYC, Guns and Roses bandana, Black Lingerie by Victoria's Secret, Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Make up by Tara Savelo, Nails by Aya Fukuda. Photos 'by Eric Johnson 2011 MTV Video Music Awards Pre-party The night before the awards, Lady Gaga attended a pre-party at the ATOM Factory. August 26 2011.jpg :'Lady Gaga: Outfit by Alexandre Vauthier, Sunglasses by Emmanuelle Khanh, Shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, Necklace by Erickson Beamon Award show The 2011 MTV Video Music Awards took place on August 28, 2011. at Nokia Theatre in Los Angeles, honoring the best music videos from the previous year. On July 20, 2011, the nominees were announced. Katy Perry received the most nominations this year at ten, followed by Adele, and Kanye West, who are both tied at seven. Lady Gaga had four nominations this year, with "Best Female Video" and "Best Video with a Message" being won by "Born This Way," and with "Judas" being nominated for "Best Art Direction" and "Best Choreography." Jo Calderone appeared at the VMA's in place of Gaga. Lady Gaga's reasons for doing so were explained in more detail in her V magazine column. Her creative direction and choreography were done by Laurieann Gibson, and styling by Nicola Formichetti. Arrival Jo Calderone skipped the black carpet and entered the Nokia Theatre from a back entrance. He wore a jacket by Dior Homme and Versace, pants by Brooks Brothers, t-shirt by Uniqlo and Dr. Martensshoes, all of which he would wear for the remainder of the evening. VMA 2011 Arrival.jpg :Jo Calderone: Jacket by Dior Homme and Versace, Pants by Brooks Brothers, T-shirt by Uniqlo, Shoes by Dr. Martens Performance Jo Calderone appeared on stage to explain why Lady Gaga didn't show up, talked about their relationship and its shortcomings, and then continued to perform "Yoü and I on the piano, and then with Brian May and a troupe of dancers. ;Set list # "Yoü and I" VMA 2011 Performance 006.jpg VMA 2011 Performance 002.jpg VMA 2011 Performance 004.jpg VMA 2011 Performance 007.jpg VMA 2011 Performance 005.jpg VMA 2011 Performance 001.jpg Britney Spears tribute Jo Calderone reappeared on stage to introduce the Britney Spears Tribute, to give Britney Spears the Michael Jackson Video Vanguard Award, and to introduce Beyoncé Knowles' performance with Britney Spears. VMA 2011 Britney Spears Tribute 003.jpg VMA 2011 Britney Spears Tribute 005.jpg VMA 2011 Britney Spears Tribute 002.jpg VMA 2011 Britney Spears Tributr 001.jpg VMA 2011 Britney Spears Tribute 004.jpg Best Female Video Lady Gaga won the award for Best Female Video for "Born This Way". The award was presented by Cloris Leachman and the female cast from Jersey Shore (Sammi, Snooki, Deena and JWoww) and was accepted by Jo Calderone on behalf of Lady Gaga. VMA 2011 Best Female Video 002.jpg VMA 2011 Best Female Video 001.jpg VMA 2011 Best Female Video 003.jpg Backstage and audience Jo Calderone sat in the front row, next to Britney Spear and Beyoncé. He was seen in the audience with Brian May, Vincent Herbert , Adele, Jay-Z, Kanye West, Kelly Rowland, Tony Bennett, Dave Grohl, and Beyoncé. Jo Calderone was seen backstage with Britney Spears, the female cast from Jersey Shore (Sammi, Snooki, Deena and JWoww), Katy Perry, and Cloris Leachman. Jo also visited Beyoncé in her dressing room to congratulate her on her pregnancy. Jo Calderone, Lady Gaga's male alter-ego, was also seen using the men's room. VMA 2011 Audience 004.jpg VMA 2011 Audience 001.jpg VMA 2011 Audience 002.jpg VMA 2011 Audience 003.jpg VMA 2011 Audience 005.jpg VMA 2011 Audience 006.jpg VMA 2011 Backstage 001.jpg VMA 2011 Backstage 002.jpg VMA 2011 Backstage 003.jpg VMA 2011 Backstage 004.jpg VMA 2011 Backstage 005.jpg VMA 2011 Backstage 006.jpg Press room Jo Calderone posed in the press room with his moonmen, and answered some questions. VMA 2011 Press room 003.jpg VMA 2011 Press room 004.jpg VMA 2011 Press room 002.jpg VMA 2011 Press room 005.jpg VMA 2011 Press room.jpg 2013 MTV Video Music Awards Award show The 2013 MTV Video Music Awards will be held on August 25, 2013, at at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York City, honoring the best music videos from the previous year. This will mark the 30th installment of this award show. On July 25, MTV announced that Lady Gaga will return with the world premiere performance of her first single "Applause" from ARTPOP at this years MTV Video Music Awards. Red Carpet 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Arrival 001.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Arrival 002.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Arrival 003.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Arrival 004.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Arrival 005.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Arrival 006.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Arrival 007.jpg 8-25-13 MTV News 001.jpg Performance ;Set list #Intro #"Applause" 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Performance 001.jpg 8-25-13 VMA Performance 007.jpg 8-25-13 VMA Performance 002.jpg 8-25-13 VMA Performance 008.jpg 8-25-13 VMA Performance 003.jpg 8-25-13 VMA Performance 009.jpg 8-25-13 VMA Performance 004.jpg 8-25-13 VMA Performance 010.jpg 8-25-13 VMA Performance 005.jpg 8-25-13 VMA Performance 011.jpg 8-25-13 VMA Performance 006.jpg 8-25-13 VMA Performance 012.jpg 8-25-13 VMA Performance 013.jpg 8-25-13 VMA Performance 014.jpg 8-25-13 VMA Performance 015.jpg Audience 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Audience 001.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Audience 002.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Audience 003.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Audience 004.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Audience 005.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Audience 006.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Audience 007.jpg Backstage 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Backstage 001.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Backstage 007.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Backstage 006.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Backstage 002.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Backstage 003.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Backstage 004.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Backstage 005.jpg 8-25-13 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 8-25-13 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 8-25-13 Terry Richardson 006.jpg After Party 8-25-13 Arriving MTV VMA's After Party 001.jpg 8-25-13 Arriving MTV VMA's After Party 002.jpg 8-25-13 Arriving MTV VMA's After Party 003.jpg 8-25-13 MTV VMA's After Party 001.jpg Awards and nominations The MTV Video Music Awards were established in 1984 by MTV to celebrate the top music videos of the year. In 2009, Gaga tied with Beyoncé for most nominations with 9 and won 3 awards tying with Green Day and Beyoncé. For 2010, she was nominated for 13 awards for her songs "Bad Romance" and "Telephone"", breaking the record for most nominations ever in a single year and also became the first female solo artist to ever receive two nominations for Video of the Year. She also received another 5 nominations for her collaboration with Beyoncé in "Video Phone". In 2011, Lady Gaga recieved two nominations for "Born This Way" and "Judas", each. Altogether, Lady Gaga has been nominated for 31 Video Music Awards, and has thus far won 13. Category:United States Category:Award shows Category:2009 television appearances Category:2009 live performances Category:2009 interviews Category:2010 television appearances Category:2010 interviews Category:2011 television appearances Category:2011 live performances Category:2011 interviews Category:2013 television appearances Category:2013 live performances